twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Caius/@comment-78.157.11.107-20130825142817/@comment-134.39.179.98-20140210190519
While the agiation that individuals may possess concerning as to how Caius was depicted as lacking any combat prowess when he attempted to contribute to the confrontation is vindicated to some extent, we must consider that there are multiple factors that had occurred that render the assumption that he is formidable and, as such, should have perhaps had survived for a greater duration of time as obsolete to some extent. A few of these factors, as I am certain that the majority of you are familiar with to some extent, is that upon engaging within melee combat, he was confronted by three individuals, was incapacitated by Kate when she was utilizing her talent, and that the Volturi had become accustomed to subduing and defeating their foes with impunity to such an extent that they were precisely too complacent. But, if you were to consider of attempting to diversify the extent of the factors that contributed to Caius's death occurring within a brief moment, you may discover that for all of his bloodlust and the fury that comprises one of his most distinguishable attributes, Caius is perhaps too unwilling to contribute to the havoc that he was intent upon witnessing. There is not a single doubt, in my opinion, that he certainly possesses the desire to instigate a conflict if he possesses an opportunity, but does that then correspond to any extent with the certainty that he would prefer to engage his foe within melee combat if he possessed an option? If I was to speculate, I would assume that while Caius is quite intent upon waging a conflict merely to appease his lust for carnage, he, unfortunately, would perhaps prefer to content with revelling within the havoc that a spectator instead of an individual who was occupied with the task of resolving the brunt of the combat as his thralls apparently complete upon his behalf. Of course, even if he were to have contributed precisely to inflicting horrendous casualties upon his foes, is that to clarify that he would become formidable to any extent? I, as an individual, possess my doubts. What we must consider is that prior to the confrontation with the Cullens occurring, the Volturi, from what I was able to glean, had never engaged any of their foes within combat. With the talents of Jane and Alec at their disposal, it is quite probable that engaging the foe within combat was an outcome that the Volturi never considered could occur to any extent, as there was never an individual who possessed a talent that could obstruct their abilities to any extent. Throughout the millenia of their oppression, they had perhaps become accustomed to the insight that they were able to slaughter any of their foes and claim any individuals whose talents could benefit them to such an extent that they were convinced, without a single doubt, that they would fortune would favor them for all eternity. So, when they were attempting to eradicate the Cullens's, they were convinced, in their hubris, that the outcome of the confrontation when inevitably favor them and that they would "resolve" not only a foe who could presumably become a detriment to their ambitions, but, in regards to aspects concerning Aro, they would enhance the extent of their tyranny and diminish the probability that they could become deposed. But, as it occurred in actuality, Bella's talent was able to nullify any benefits that the Volturi had formerly possessed which rendered any assumption that they were immune to the probability of defeat as obsolete.